<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Own Tears Can Wait (Helado de Frutilla: Extended,Explicit Edition) by PrincesaPetalito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498017">His Own Tears Can Wait (Helado de Frutilla: Extended,Explicit Edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito'>PrincesaPetalito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junior Express (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Choking, Deepthroating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Set after Cherry La Plantita, Weight Gain, age gap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis is 17,Arnoldo is 50 years old,the mustached, Italian Grand Chef and his sweet,kind and loyal,teenaged apprentice have been together romantically for roughly 5 years.</p><p>Up until Arnoldo broke up with the young waiter over the false allegation that the curly-haired boy was cheating on the hot-tempered, older man with someone his actual age.</p><p>Leading to Francis later finding his prideful,stubborn Boss indulging himself in immense amounts of ice cream to hopefully numb the pain....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arnoldo/Francis (Junior Express)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Whipped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been feeling the biggest urge to stuff Arnoldo with ice cream, was ready to write it and then I realized, hey, I already wrote that, I wouldn't want to repeat myself, so I went and reread the work and..... It's incredibly tame and underwhelming, to say the least.</p><p>It's not bad actually but that was from pretty much a year and a half ago and at the time I was JUST learning to finally accept my body AND still having a hard time admitting the huge crush I always had on Arnoldo so it was pretty obvious that I held back. </p><p>To sum it up, the thing had basically nothing explicit, shit was rated T for god's sakes,it didn't even have Francis licking ice cream off of Arnoldo's fat tits, what a waste. </p><p>So now that I feel a little more confident in myself and would love Arnoldo to raíl me senseless, a rewrite was in store.</p><p>Song is "Stuck With U" by Ariana Grande and Justin Bieber.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Got all this time on my hands</em><br/>
<em>Might as well cancel our plans, yeah</em><br/>
<em>I could stay here for a lifetime</em>
</p><p>The Grand Chef Arnoldo had listened in intently through the double doors to most of the exchange between Francis,Topa and the Rulos whose were currently at the Dining Car trying to convince the charming,loyal waiter of going camping with them.</p><p>Unfortunately,it seemed to be working,yes,even after all the betrayal Francis did,the curly-haired,talented assistant clearly picked a side and it was no longer Arnoldo's.</p><p>The overweight,Italian man had a rather large bucket of strawberry ice cream secured in one hand while he used the other to take fast,large spoonfuls of the sweet treat he snuck from Topa's Vending Machine like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>That Machine should have stayed back at the last Station where it belonged but the stubborn,Italian brunet found a way to hid it back into his food storage for broken hearted reasons. </p><p>You can't blame him,Arnoldo is <em>very</em> <em>sensitive</em> today.</p><p>The moment his Francis is free,he's already going camping with the Rulos,this is just great.</p><p>The short,slightly stocky waiter was even blushing when Rulo Rolando touched his hand! They were flirting! Francis didn't even <em>wait</em> a little,maybe a few hours or so after their official break up to chase the blue-clad guitarist.</p><p>He really.....felt nothing for his Grand Chef.....</p><p>All this time....</p><p>All this time Arnoldo had just trapped the earnest,hard-working boy in a relationship with seemingly no way out.</p><p>The brunet older man choked back a harsh sob and forcefully shoved another huge spoonful of ice cream into his mouth,making sure to get more strawberry slices this time,he is not going to cry again because of this,he feels pathetic enough as it is.</p><p>Francis is free and obviously,the raven-haired boy appears to be very happy already far away from his temperamental Boss.</p><p>Arnoldo will have to get over it,he might have not lost his gap-toothed,clever apprentice in a literal sense,as in dying in his arms like in the older man's dream from yesterday.</p><p>But their relationship,the way it used to be,that one is long dead for sure.</p><p>The experienced Chef ran away quickly from the doors and out of the kitchen altogether once he heard footsteps approaching.</p><p>No more Francis? That's okay,more ice cream for him.</p><p>Arnoldo wonders how much ice cream it takes to forget one Francis.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>So lock the door</em><br/>
<em>And throw out the key...</em>
</p><p>Francis recomposed himself,pulling down at his vest,tugging at his loyal yellow towel and fixing his flawless,gelled curls in place,already on his way from the kitchen back to the dining car and beyond to see if he has better luck finding his Grand Chef this time after looking for hours when he heard his name being called very faintly in the distance by a raspy,heavily accented voice,extremely familiar and refreshing to the hardworking waiter's ears.</p><p>It sounded so weak,barely above a whisper,Francis is not sure how he even caught it amidst his ever panicked,anxious state of mind.</p><p>But he's so very glad he did this time. </p><p>"<em>Franciiiis</em>.....no,what am I doing?! I can't call him anymore...he already left....he probably already forgot about me too...." Arnoldo slumped back heavily against the wall,staring up at the ceiling with moist,big,dark brown eyes,intentionally letting his head fall back against the hard surface just to physically feel the heavy pain weighting his broken heart down.</p><p>Arnoldo was already in enough pain as it was,what's a little more?</p><p>Francis breathed in a sigh of relief upon hearing his older (now only work) partner's voice after what felt like ages yet he also felt a large pang of guilt in his chest for neglecting the prideful man for so long already in order to get his chores done for the day,his Chef is clearly in profound distress.</p><p>And he's needing him right now more than ever.</p><p>The aspiring magician ran to the door leading inside the food storage where he was sure he had heard Arnoldo's voice come from,slapping his face mentally for not checking here in the first place.</p><p>The skilled waiter tried to open the door but it was locked,a small little smile tugging at the corners of his thin lips without the boy really wanting to due to the crucial circunstances.</p><p>This also wasn't that uncommon.</p><p>Arnoldo got stuck inside that storage in many other occasions,he will be fine,Francis could even still go camping if he actually wanted to,after releasing his Chef from his misery,of course.</p><p>But there's no other place in the world Francis would rather be if his Grand Chef Arnoldo is already right here,the talented,responsible teen knocked tentatively on the door.</p><p>"Arnoldo!!!! Did you accidentaly lock yourself inside the food storage again,señor?" Francis yelled,biting back a small smirk,hunching in on himself and pulling at his towel,he asked mostly to verify if this was just like all the other occurrences similar to this.</p><p>"No,Francis,<em>io</em>-" Arnoldo started very weakly,yet he was promptly interrupted by his charming assistant.</p><p>"Don't worry,sir,I'm gonna get the keys! You'll be out of there in an instant!" the raven-haired teen yelled in a hurry,usually he kept them with him,on the pouch of his apron.</p><p>He felt it up to notice nothing else but his phone there,today was not that day, unfortunately. </p><p>"Franciiiis,don't! I'm perfectly fine where I am..." the experienced Chef tried to raise his voice with extreme difficulty,concerning the sassy waiter more and more with each restrained,pained word.</p><p>"Don't worry,sir,I'll be right back!" Francis shouted on his way to their bunkroom where he remembers last leaving the spare keys to keep them safe from the Rulos. </p><p>Of course Arnoldo wouldn't admit he ended up trapped again,he's too proud,that's his thing.</p><p>Or at least that's one of his many,many things.</p><p>Francis <em>does</em> remember the last time the man got locked,not too long ago,really.</p><p>The Rulos were helping carrying groceries in exchange for extra dessert yet decided it was a good idea somehow to lock the short-tempered Grand Chef inside the food storage,the man stayed an hour trapped there before Francis finished his chores and started looking for Arnoldo after having no luck finding the older man taking a nap in their bunkroom or the resting car.</p><p>Francis found the large man freezing inside despite his boiling hot anger at the rowdy,teenaged trio.</p><p>Dessert was canceled for the <em>entire crew</em> for literally the rest of the week.</p><p>It was not a,particularly,good week per say. </p><p>Francis quickly ran back with the keys,opening the door to save his beloved,prideful boss from becoming a short yet large and round,angry popsicle again.</p><p>What the sweet,kind waiter found instead was......not that.</p><p>He found his Arnoldo alright.....but the older man was looking somewhat.... <em>different</em> from his usual self.</p><p>
  <em>Can't fight this no more</em><br/>
<em>It's just you and me</em><br/>
<em>And there's nothing I can do...</em><br/>
<em>I'm stuck with you</em>
</p><p>The brunet,prideful Chef was trying his best to cower by the corner,trying to make himself look 'small',probably for Francis to 'not see him' which....is literally impossible in the man's current state.</p><p>Or any state,really,Arnoldo just always somehow makes sure his presence is known.</p><p>The Grand Chef had his thick,flabby arms trembling stiffly by his wide,soft sides,big hands balled into fists,opening and closing occasionally,trying to steady his sharp,ragged breathing,he was surrounded by many buckets of ice cream scattered around the storage's floor alongside a beyond miserable looking Grand Chef Arnoldo,big purple Vending Machine situated not far from the pitiful sight,which explained a lot. </p><p>Most of the recipients were finished and empty,some others were not,some of the delicious,frozen treat had very obviously melted into the older man's disheveled Chef costume,staining it in many distinct colors according to the flavors,same could be noted about the Italian Chef's much,much bigger and rounder than usual features.</p><p>Arnoldo was mostly covered in pink because of his undying devotion to strawberries,he actually had a few in one of his closed palms that he had given up on trying to eat some time ago.</p><p>Raspberries got the older man's heart pretty fast after he first tried them a couple of years ago,yet nothing ever beats strawberries.</p><p>Arnoldo saw his young mentee come in,mentally shrugged and popped the last strawberries left into his mouth with great difficulty,he couldn't see himself feeling any better or worse than he is right now so what the hell,might as well.</p><p>The stubborn Chef found himself whimpering miserably right afterwards,regretting the decision not even a second after going through with it.</p><p>They were delicious but both the waiter and his mentor could hear loud and clear the brunet man's extremely enlarged belly groaning loudly in obvious protest.</p><p>Arnoldo looked away,sniffling softly,feeling extremely embarassed,Francis shouldn't have to witness his pitiful display or put up with any of this.</p><p>Anymore.</p><p>The hardworking waiter inhaled sharply,anxiously fixing his vest in place,he didn't have much time to marvel at the wonderful sight that awaited him,think things through or process all the feelings going through his mind and body just yet,upon seeing an extraordinarily overstuffed and helpless Arnoldo completely at his mercy.</p><p>At the moment,the man just looked like he was in extreme pain and anguish,tears rolling freely down his ice cream stained,red,round cheeks,mixing the sweet and the salt together as he continued to refuse to meet his young apprentice's helplessly lustful yet concerned gaze,Arnoldo was sitted on the floor,looking like a swelled up balloon leaning for dear life against the far wall behind him,desperate,restless hands clutching the hard,cold surface under him.</p><p>Francis' first logical instinct was to run to his beloved,tormented mentor,kneel down and aid his boss in anything the older man might need instead of outright lusting for him.</p><p>That surely can wait.</p><p>Probably wait until Francis can resolve things between them because,technically,they're not even together anymore.</p><p>Still it's just a known fact that (his) Arnoldo is stunningly gorgeous,now more than ever,Francis can't believe the amount of time it took for him to finally realize how lucky he really is (or was?) to have an Arnoldo,just for himself.</p><p>And him only.</p><p>It's just really,really terrible timing when the moment the skilled waiter is hyper aware of this the most,it's exactly the time where he just let his dear Boss slip away due to incredibly stupid,rookie mistakes.</p><p>One or two insanely poor,unfortunate decisions later and the very handsome,overweight,prideful,mustached Italian man is no longer his anymore.</p><p>Can't Arnoldo see that Francis doesn't <em>need</em> to go after anyone else,when he already has... <em>All</em> of this?!</p><p>Just the mere idea of his stubborn Grand Chef indulging himself in endless amounts of ice cream all morning long because of a devastating break up between the two of them was something completely unthinkable a day or so ago.</p><p>And now it might just drive Francis a little bit further into the brink of insanity.</p><p>Because now that the mental image is implanted in his brain,it won't leave the talented waiter's mind any time soon.</p><p>A part of him wanted to have helped the hot-tempered man get to this state,perhaps not this agonized,beyond pained,nearly sick state,but....control how much he could physically take before....it got this bad.</p><p>Get to stuff the Grand Chef Arnoldo in large amounts of desserts all day long until the overweight,brunet man can't take it anymore just sounds like the highest honor and privilege imaginable in the universe,the young waiter can already feel his mouth watering at the thought just by trying to picture what that sensation would have been like.</p><p>The other part of his mind (perhaps the less insane one) is slapping that part in the face repeatedly and yelling 'Get a grip,useless waiter,he needs you,do your goddamn job!'</p><p>Francis immediately took out his dish towel from his arm,folding it neatly and starting to wipe his older partner's dirtied face with it,taking away some of the Ice cream,the tears,the sweat.</p><p>And <em>hopefully</em> some of his sorrows would come off too.</p><p>"Arnoldo,what happened?! How can I help you,sir?" the curly-haired teen started politely yet deep worry laced his tone and soft,handsome features,checking his Boss' current,far larger and rounder body for any injuries or deep discomfort.</p><p>The stubborn man indeed looked extremely uncomfortable and in pain,most of the top of his Chef attire unbuttoned and untucked from his agonizingly tight apron along with his red undershirt that was noticeably riding up to the voluptuous swells of his abundant chest,showing off great glimpses of a soft,large and fat,hairy stomach,rolls after rolls of fat trying to escape and spill out from the articles of clothing that were doing a very poor job of confining and restraining it all. </p><p>It was indeed a breathtaking view Francis felt like completely losing himself into already,the young apprentice shook his thoughts away and tried his best to help the older man carefully take the blue garment of clothing off first,trying his hardest to keep his mouth from drooling all over,other parts of his body were already betraying the situation enough by getting inconveniently hard as a rock.</p><p>This was all <em>you</em>,Francis,you got him to this stage,you may have not fed him all that ice cream directly.</p><p>But he looks like <em>this</em>,absurdly huge, miserable and an absolutely delicious mess solely because of <em>you</em>.</p><p>Francis shuddered to himself,Arnoldo couldn't help but whimper and whine through the whole ordeal even if he barely had to move an inch or even could.</p><p>Why was Francis here? the hot-tempered Chef feels like he's been stuck down here for days,perhaps...a full day went by and Francis is back from Camp already?</p><p>....... That has to be it.</p><p>And what is that....warmth in his waiter's brown/green eyes,they're getting bigger,darker and seemingly predatory every moment the older man dares to take a glimpse back at them.</p><p>He's still so embarassed that Francis had to find him like this.</p><p>Defeated,absolutely hopelesss and <em>pathetic</em>.</p><p>None of his usual self left.</p><p>He'd rather Francis find him dead instead,it would have been far less humiliating,that's for sure.</p><p>As it is,he can't possibly see Francis respecting him as his Boss and Mentor ever again.</p><p>He's a walking laughing stock now.</p><p>He's a joke of a Chef,not even Francis will ever take him seriously again.</p><p>Now if only the boy's darkening,inviting olive eyes would stop mocking him at last.</p><p>
  <em>So go ahead</em><br/>
<em>And drive me insane</em><br/>
<em>Baby, run your mouth</em><br/>
<em>I still wouldn't change</em><br/>
<em>Being stuck with you</em>
</p><p>"Francis....are you back....from Camp already? Do you know how long have I been here?" Arnoldo managed weakly,stopping himself to try to breathe every few seconds and hiccupping every once in awhile.</p><p>He is never eating anything in his life ever again.</p><p>He should simply stick to just cooking and that's it,his true talent,the one thing he 100% excels at.</p><p>Aside from being an abnormally huge beach ball of pathetic human waste at the moment,that is.</p><p>Arnoldo looked back from wallowing in his own misery to try and pay attention to his mentee and the nervous,restrained,awkward gap-toothed grin his sweet,snarky boy was kindly offering.</p><p>So damn pretty.</p><p>Yet never truly meant to be his.</p><p>"No,Arnoldo,you only stayed here all morning and a little bit past lunch,I haven't gone anywhere and don't plan to either.My place is here with you,sir,besides you seem to be needing my help the most right now." Francis patiently reassured his boss and partner.</p><p>Helping him take off the red undershirt that had become painfully tight around the older's overstuffed,large,round frame,Chef hat being pulled along the way with slight protest from the nearly obese man.</p><p>The hat left behind an endearing,charming mess of unkempt light brown,wavy curls of hair.Arnoldo bowed his head,looking down,mumbling something almost unintelligible that might have sounded suspisciously like 'I don't need your help' yet reluctantly allowing Francis lift up his thick,heavy,flabby arms to take the shirt off all the way through.</p><p>Francis found his eyes gluing against his will to his boss' hardened,brown nipples that had gotten to that state due to the freezing cold the brunet man was currently feeling,the smooth,thin,light brown hairs on Arnoldo's soft,voluminous chest did a poor job covering them.</p><p>The talented waiter cleared his throat uncomfortably,fixing his vest and trying to hide his fairly prominent erection the best he could,feeling his round cheeks flush dark red upon the intrusive mental image of burying his large nose into the thick,pale skin of his Chef's bountiful chest,kissing,nipping,licking every small,soft surface he could get his eager,wet mouth on.</p><p>Francis glanced up to find Arnoldo looking as red and embarassed as the apprentice himself was feeling at the moment.</p><p>Why were they acting like this?! 5 years together as a couple and suddenly it's like they never even saw each other naked before.</p><p>It's a very strange feeling.</p><p>Francis felt himself being pulled back to when he was just 11 years old,pining hopelessly for his Mentor,who so happens to be 33 years older,the aspiring magician used to recall for days and days after,if the older man did so much as let his large hand linger on the curly-haired teen's far smaller one for a little over a second.</p><p>Those times when Francis wanted so desperately for his Grand Chef to kiss him,to tell him he loved him,tell him how important he is and how proud the mustached man was of him.</p><p>Francis yearned so badly for Arnoldo to give him a chance,never thinking the other man really <em>would</em> actually give his young,loyal apprentice one at last.</p><p>Then he got that chance,far sooner than he really expected and it was nothing like the flowers and paradise the skilled assistant thought it would be,to <em>actually</em> date Arnoldo was a living nightmare,Francis <em>did</em> try to escape several times despite his feelings for the prideful man never fading and only increasing as a matter of fact.</p><p>Little did Francis know it <em>would</em> get better eventually.</p><p>Then it abruptly ended.</p><p>Over these years,Francis does not remember ever seeing his Chef overeat this much or even seen him get nearly <em>this</em> big before.</p><p>Arnoldo has always been big and overweight and Francis always found the older man insanely attractive that way,yet the aspiring magician doesn't want to keep thinking about what that huge,round,soft belly covered by the large,wine colored apron tied tightly around the man's wide waist is doing to his own mind and body right this instant.</p><p>The sassy waiter took a sharp intake of breath,biting the inside of his cheek,suppressing a groan and fixing his vest once again,Arnoldo's in deep distress and this is incredibly inconvenient.</p><p>Besides,Arnoldo's feelings always come first.</p><p>The talented assistant has been forgetting this far too often these days.</p><p>"Francis......fermare....per favore.... I can't move,can barely breathe,I'm cold but sweating at the... same time.....Sono a complete mess covered in gelato.....Francis,you're free from me,I'm about to die here...c- can you just go camping already and let me die in peace,Francis.... can you do this....one last thing.... for me,please?" Arnoldo said lowly,breathing heavily and with great difficulty,his big doe eyes pleading and deeply anguished,his words slurring together and nearly incompehensible,yet the loyal apprentice understood every single one of them clear as day.</p><p>It didn't take Francis long to realize that what was bothering the man most was definitely the extremely tight apron that hugged the older man's very large,round belly <strike><em>(just right)</em></strike> so tightly he couldn't breathe properly at all and his Chef probably was unable to reach back and untie it on his own due to his current circunstances.</p><p>For how long has the short-tempered,Italian brunet been suffocating out here while the raven-haired waiter assumed the stubborn man was just asleep?</p><p>Useless,incompetent,irresponsible... maybe there's more to this break up than Arnoldo simply thinking his much younger partner was simply cheating.</p><p>Perhaps Arnoldo <em>had</em> some logical reasoning behind all this.</p><p>Letting his dear Grand Chef freeze and suffocate to death,trapped at the food storage sure sounds like reason enough.</p><p>"You're not dying,sir,you just ate too much ice cream....happens to the best of us." Francis bit back a chuckle and bowed his head,he wanted to reprimand his Mentor for using the Vending Machine the older man had been so strongly against yet decided it was best to go into action immediately.</p><p>Setting his towel aside and bending his own soft body forward,careful not to let his confined,uncomfortable hard-on touch his boss' sizeable frame,face moving inches away from the older man's,the aspiring magician moved his head to the side,hunching a little bit further until both his thick arms that were circling around (and inevitably leaning against) the prideful Chef's big love handles,until he managed to finally reach (although with great difficulty) behind the man's fat,large back.</p><p>Arnoldo found himself involuntarily grabbing tightly to his talented waiter's thick shoulders for support,'unintentionally' pulling the young,skilled boy towards himself even more,a surprised gasp escaping the overweight Chef's rosy lips upon feeling the very obvious erection his sweet,kind pupil was proudly sporting under his own apron and red slacks against the Italian man's hairy,naked,enormous stomach.</p><p>The curly-haired teen could also feel clear as ever,Arnoldo's heavy,sharp breathing against his ear and the impossibly massive,pillowy plush weight right under him,it was easy to tell by now that his Boss inevitably noticed the younger's plain arousal grinding down on him but the aspiring magician couldn't bring himself to care anymore.</p><p>Not to mention,the skilled waiter could feel as well how even more plump,soft and comfy the brunet chef's generously abundant body really felt,Francis genuinely wishes they could stay joined at the hip like this forever.</p><p>From an outsider's perspective,it simply looked like Francis was throwing his own body against Arnoldo's front while the stubborn man 'caught' him and pulled him forward.</p><p>Then a long awaited rough, passionate,messy,'getting back together' fucking session could start.</p><p>But it's rare the occasion where we get what we really want in life,isn't it? </p><p>Francis received very little reluctance or protest as he finally managed to untie the older's apron,witnessing his Chef visibly relax instantly,letting his incredibly massive body plop back and his rough hands begrudginly let go of his skilled apprentice's broad shoulders,breathing in urgently,his lungs desperate for some air,the enormously enlarged,immense rolls of fat covered in long stretch marks surrounding his big ballooned belly spilling forward into his tremendously thick thighs and to his ever widening sides,jiggling lazily as they did so.</p><p>Francis sat back,reluctantly putting some distance between himself and his beyond distressed boss,folding the dirtied apron neatly and setting it aside,alongside his towel,the blue chef costume and red chef hat.</p><p>Francis couldn't help but bite his lip and lick the inside of his cheeks,losing his own breath (and mind) at the moment,still covered,reddening cock already leaking generous amounts of precum at the enormous,marvelous sight just some inches away from him.</p><p>The talented apprentice reluctantly moved a bit further away to start taking off Arnoldo's white sneakers,without the apron and even still with the huge belly in the way,the charming waiter was able to notice that the buttons and zipper from the older's red slacks had popped out,making visible even the sizeable bulge the older man also sported yet was still mostly obstructed by his humongous gut in the way,to remove the pants so Josefina could fix them,the shoes needed to go first.</p><p>The stubborn chef closed his eyes shut,back to clutching the wall behind him,upon feeling his beyond oversized stomach cramping and growling loudly,strands of brown hair falling in front of his round,weary,pained face,Francis found himself dumbly staring,his Arnoldo was a huge mess indeed,an absolute gorgeous,breathtaking one at that.</p><p>Yet the charming waiter has to make sure Arnoldo feels better first before thinking about anything else.</p><p>Like losing himself on that tout,absurdly monumental,round body,kissing,adoring,literally worshipping every single inch of glorious fattening skin-</p><p>"Franciscochooooo,where are youuuu,you'll be late for Camp!" yelled Rolando,definitely from the kitchen,Francis cursed under his breath,putting aside the second shoe,along with his Chef's other belongings.</p><p>Arnoldo's eyes opened wide and his hands instinctively closed into fists,Francis took his towel from where it rested beside his boss,making sure to clean the remaining tears and sweat from Arnoldo's face before putting the yellow piece of cloth on the pouch of his apron,the raven-haired waiter exhaled softly,he didn't want to face Rolando or anyone else right now.</p><p>Arnoldo comes first,he <em>always</em> comes first.</p><p>Also Rolando definitely shouldn't be in the kitchen.</p><p>That's <em>Arnoldo's</em> Kitchen,only Arnoldo and Francis are allowed there,anyone else has to have the Grand Chef's ultimate permission.</p><p>"Francis,you should go.....You should go camping,io starò bene..." insisted Arnoldo weakly,noticeably shivering with the cold,crossing his large,softening arms over the gorgeous swells of his abundant chest,his massive belly still grumbling in great discomfort,he moved sluggishly with extreme difficulty,refusing to meet his apprentice's eyes once again.</p><p>How come Francis keeps coming back every single time? It's puzzling the older man to no end.</p><p>He's got nothing left to offer the boy with stunning,black curls.</p><p>His apprentice and partner of years <em>has</em> to know by now that he needs to move on.</p><p>But perhaps what they say it's true after all; 'If you love them,let them go,if they come back,they're yours'.</p><p>Francis looked at the adorable little pout the stubborn Chef adorned in his round features,with both his hands now tapping above his very enlarged,bare stomach,the aspiring magician could swear there was a hint of a small smile tugging at the corners of the man's lips despite his pain.</p><p>The loyal assistant heard the 'pretty' guitarist call his name yet again,the sassy teen groaned quietly to himself,hand pulling at the hem of his vest.</p><p>He needed to get up to fetch some things for Arnoldo anyway,aside from having to take the buckets of ice cream and the dirty,sticky clothes away to get washed along with his towel.</p><p>So much work to do already,why isn't Francis angrier than he feels he should be about this whole situation?</p><p>Maybe when he finally stands up,leaves the room and a drastically overstuffed,half-naked Grand Chef isn't on his line of sight anymore.</p><p>Maybe <em>then</em> he will see things with a somewhat clear mind.</p><p>"No,you need me here,sir,I'm going to get you something to warm you up and make you feel more comfortable,I'll be right back,permiiiiiso..." Francis said quickly,patting his boss' bare shoulders stiffly.</p><p>Standing up in a rush,tugging harshly at his vest and collecting the buckets and clothes from the floor,already running in his head the things to bring back to help Arnoldo.</p><p>"Franciiiis..." the short-tempered Chef in question whined miserably once Francis was practically on his way out the door,carrying far more things than he should be physically able to.</p><p>"Yes,sir?" the skilled waiter said promptly,turning his head slightly to glance at the desolate state his boss remained.</p><p>"You don't have to stay for me,you should know that." the experienced cook managed to say firmly,rubbing one cold hand against the other,staring into his waiter's eyes from across the room with great intensity.</p><p>And devotion.</p><p>Francis stared back with the same intensity,hoping that his own everlasting adoration was showing through his dark olive orbs,the loyal assistant said softly,displaying a big,genuine,gorgeous,gap-toothed smile despite his many troubles.</p><p>"Don't worry,sir,I want to,permiiiiiso..."</p><p>
  <em>There's nowhere we need to be, no, no, no</em><br/>
<em>Imma get to know you better</em><br/>
<em>Kinda hope we're here forever... </em>
</p><p>"Arnoldo,señor,I brought you some tea,your favorite blankets,a fluffy mat for you to lay down on,your loaf of bread pillow and.....some plush donuts-" Francis entered the food storage quickly,again carrying in his broad arms far more than he should realistically be able to.</p><p>The aspiring magician rushed out the words as he crouched in front of an agitated Arnoldo,starting to put down all the items he just mentioned.</p><p>"They have <em>names</em>,Francis.Treat them with respect." the Grand Chef interrupted in a somewhat bored manner,crossing his arms casually over his soft chest and narrowing his gaze at the young waiter.</p><p>He was tired and could use some more strawberry and vanilla ice cream to ease his pain but if all Francis has for now is tea...</p><p>"Fine,uh.....Bertha,Marisa and...Miriam?" Francis tried very unsurely while fluffling the bread pillow and setting it at the end of the blue and red,incredibly comfy looking mat.</p><p>"Bertha,Fiorella <em>and</em> Monica,Francis!!! How can you be so incompetent... but I guess you were close enough." Arnoldo sighed defeatedly,the skilled apprentice guided the cup containing peppermint tea to the older man's lips,the stubborn chef huffed impatiently,snatching the cup from the boy's hands and sipping it on his own.</p><p>The much needed hot tea going down his throat tasted absolutely wonderful,Arnoldo will never admit to anyone but Francis' tea has always been much better than his own.</p><p>He's lucky to have a Francis,one that always comes back.</p><p>And brings good tea along with him to top it off.</p><p>"Sorry,sir." the kind waiter dipped his head,pulling at his towel and taking the now empty cup off of his Chef's restless large hands.</p><p>Francis laid Arnoldo down slowly into the mat,carefully holding on to the much larger man's flabby arms,trying not to stare at his body too much,he's been guilty enough of that already and it serves them nothing in the end.</p><p>The prideful man grumbled all the way through,his head meeting the bread loaf pillow with a plop,Arnoldo closed his eyes shut,moaning involuntarily,hugging the plush donuts tightly to his abundant,hairy chest.</p><p>He was feeling his body get a little bit lighter and better already,despite the rather embarassing,protesting sounds that still came from his very enlarged belly.</p><p>Also finally laying down made the hot-tempered cook hyper aware he hasn't slept at all,not even a nap in the past few days.</p><p>No wonder he was barely feeling like himself at the moment.</p><p>Francis swallowed dryly,pulling at his towel and averting his olive eyes to any other spot in the room that didn't look nearly as interesting and inviting to look at as this.</p><p>Look at those green apples go,they're nutritious,round.... succulent,they make your mouth water when you bite on them-</p><p>"Francis?" Arnoldo raised a thick brow at his rather distracted waiter,big hand already stuck inside one of the donuts,Monica or Míriam or whatever.</p><p>"Sí,señor?" Francis' head shot back to his boss,pale cheeks heating up for the thousandth time in the past hour.</p><p>Not being able to touch Arnoldo the way he used to is getting to be the most difficult task to deal with all day.</p><p>And the charming teen with curly,raven hair had tons of those already as is.</p><p>"I'm sorry I made you miss your Camping trip,Francis ....." Arnoldo lamented sorrowfully,looking up at Francis with big,genuinely regretful dark eyes,fiddling with a pink,sprinkled donut,Fiorella,while the curly-haired teen struggled to pull down the man's ice cream stained pants from his thickening,meaty thighs. </p><p>The Grand Chef did not look particularly pleased with that at the moment yet couldn't help himself but feel aroused by the situation either. </p><p>"And stop undressing me already,Francis!!! What do you think you're doing???!!!" the experienced chef started squirming in place,not realizing he was actually <em>helping</em> his mentee take the red,oversized garment of clothing off the rest of the way.</p><p>"I'm sorry,but I need to,sir,they are dirty and need to be washed,I promise I'll get you fresh clothes soon." Francis dipped his head once again,displaying a sweet,apologetic,gap-toothed smile that worked wonders in melting the older man's heart everytime. </p><p>"Also,you didn't make me miss anything<em>,</em>Arnoldo<em>,believe me</em>,I really rather be here and take care of you instead." Francis put the now folded pants aside,breathing in and reaching forward to pat his Chef's shoulder stiffly.</p><p>Or as lovingly and sympathetically as he could manage with his limited knowledge of social and affectionate skills.</p><p>The raven-haired apprentice received a small,adorable frown and furrowed brows from his boss instead.</p><p>"Take care..... of <em>this</em>?! Per favore! I'm more ice cream than Grand Chef right now,Francis!" Arnoldo scoffed and whined loudly,pointing dramatically at his extremely overstuffed,full belly,slumping back against the thin yet very fluffy and confortable mattress.</p><p>His whole body seeming to shake, wobble and jiggle along in the process,making small gurgling sounds.</p><p>Arnoldo was literally in his blue,silverware stamped underwear and knee-high white socks only,every single inch of skin left was on full display and moving with every small gesture the older man attempted to do,the Grand Chef reached the hand without a donut down,starting to rub his enormously large stomach weakly,not one bit shy about letting his groans of approval due to this particular action escape his sweet pink lips.</p><p>It was hypnotizing,Francis just couldn't look away even if he tried.</p><p>"Is your stomach still upset,señor? I could bring you more tea-" Francis offered to the older man yet got rudely interrupted immediately.</p><p>"Of course it is,Francis!!! Can't you hear it? But you'll actually be more useful to me if you help me rub it,I can't reach that lower part,see?"</p><p>Francis gulped audibly,running terribly shaky hands around his towel,he didn't think he'd get to do this,that Arnoldo would actually <em>allow</em> him and even less <em>order</em> him to do it.</p><p>The talented waiter nodded in his usual way,finding himself downright laying beside his partner of years,gently pushing the man's large,rough hand away from the sizeable,soft,hairy surface with faint protest from the other male.</p><p>Francis has done this a considerable amount of times before,he knew exactly what to do to please his Chef,the aspiring magician started to rub,knead and caress stiffly yet very carefully and lovingly around the older's smooth,soft,plump,overhanging lower stomach.</p><p>He heard Arnoldo moaning lowly from the back of his throat,shutting his eyes to display long,pretty lashes,Francis is sure that if there is a heaven,it feels and sounds exactly like this.</p><p>Francis tentatively leaned his head down,kissing a rather soft,squishy and hairy spot somewhat timidly around the older's lower,overflowing,massive belly.Arnoldo growled contentedly in approval, thick,calloused fingers tangling themselves into the kind waiter's raven curls firmly almost on their own accord.</p><p>The teen apprentice whined softly,upon feeling his hair being roughly pulled,adoring the sensation,automatically sensing this as a sign to keep going as he massaged the Italian man's enormously fat,juicy rolls with his stiff yet delicate fingers,merrily kissing and licking at the sensitive,pudgy skin he kneaded afterwards,head being loosely guided by his sleepy mentor. </p><p>As the aspiring magician eagerly mouthed and lapped just under one of his mustached boss' hairy,round,protruded 'breasts' while the older man fell in and out of consciousness,the sassy boy had a daring idea. </p><p>Francis smirked mischievously to himself and stood up slowly,intent at going to the Vending Machine right beside them and getting two huge cups of vanilla and strawberry ice cream,making sure to put a huge amount of whipped cream and sprinkles on top of them.</p><p>Just how Arnoldo likes it. </p><p>The curly-haired assistant knelt back down beside his prideful,Italian Boss,smearing a generous amount of the sweet,thick,white cream around his fingers,licking each of them soundly for show,then cautiously pouring the remaining delicious,sugary treat and taking his time dabbing,rubbing,spreading it all over the older,stubborn brunet's chubby,soft,succulent,bloated tits and fat,bulging belly,not wasting time leaning forward and sticking his large tongue out to greedily lap at the deliciously luscious, flawless,plump,bloated surface himself. </p><p>Arnoldo hummimg low in approval,large hand instantly back on the voracious boy's gelled curls,subconsciously guiding his proud pupil's hair to one of his hardened nipples,the boy obediently suckling eagerly down on it and softly pinching at the other,licking and occasionally nipping at the sensitive nub around his hot lips,obviously not leaving a single trace of whipped cream behind during his insanely lewd ministrations,driving his Grand Chef wild.</p><p>Francis smirked smugly to himself when he noticed Arnoldo involuntarily bucking up his fat,wide hips,humping the air with considerable difficulty due to the older man's abundantly ginormous,spacious frame,his rather familiar,huge,thick,veiny,lengthy,leaking rod tenting the thin,blue underwear obscenely,the sight stealing the young apprentice's breath away every single time.</p><p>
  <em>If you told me that the world's ending</em><br/>
<em>Ain't no other way that I could spend it</em>
</p><p>The skilled apprentice trailed soft,teasing kisses down his overweight mentor's supple frame,his gapped front teeth catching on to the hem of the older's thin underwear on purpose,making the Italian Chef's breath hitch on his throat,large fingers trembling around the younger's thick hair as Francis expertly pulled the offending garment of clothing down with his bare teeth,never losing eye contact with the handsome mustached man above him during the entire ordeal.</p><p>Arnoldo's huge,girthy,lenghty, leaking cock instantly jutted out,hitting the young raven-haired assistant straight in the face,the talented boy laughed despite himself,playfully massaging his own large nose and involuntarily inhaling his prideful boss' intoxicating musky scent,one of Francis' favorite aromas in the entire world.</p><p>The overworked teen with brown/green eyes grinned knowingly,pouring a considerable portion of whipped cream <em>and</em> strawberry slices all over his Grand Chef's already beyond tasty-looking 9-inch monster cock,closing his eyes and sticking his large,greedy tongue out yet instantly gasping in utter surprise when he felt his hair being roughly pulled back in one swift motion. </p><p>Gorgeous olive orbs widening in absolute shock as the aspiring magician looked up at his hot-tempered, stubborn boss to find a devilish,wicked grin adorning the older, Italian man's round features,his free hand holding the fat,sticky,heavy base of his meaty dick steadily away from the young waiter's ever salivating lips.</p><p>"Beg for it,Mi Francis,you have been a <em>very</em> bad,naughty little waiter for me lately,you want the honor and privilege of tasting <em>me</em> again? You will have to <em>earn</em> it.You will have to <em>behave</em> for me...." Arnoldo declared sternly with half-lidded,darkened eyes and a sly smile playing on his rosy lips,stroking himself lazily as his disobedient little teen pupil huffed impatiently down his boss' girthy,juicy rod. </p><p>Soft whimpers and mewls escaping the young,loyal assistant's starved lips as he found himself watching with undivided attention his Italian Chef's salty precum mingling seamlessly with the thick,sweet whipped cream,Arnoldo was beyond pleased to see the curly-haired boy looking downright desperate to have a <em>real</em> man's massive monster cock shoved down his throat at last.</p><p>So adorable....</p><p>"Please,Arnoldo,<em>please</em> sir,I- I promise I will never let any of that happen again,I-" Francis practically whined the words out in his usual,high-pitched baby voice,pouting his lips and looking up at his beloved,overweight Boss with big,pleading olive eyes under long,pretty lashes,simultaneously observing in real time his Chef's humungous cock throbbing,leaking and filling out even more as his precious waiter started to beg,but it just wasn't enough.</p><p>"I'm sorry,I couldn't hear you,mi amor,please <em>who</em>?" Arnoldo teased almost mockingly,squeezing and wiggling his amazingly enormous cock in his teen apprentice's face for effect.</p><p>Francis' breath getting caught in his throat at the marvelous sight and unusually endearing words,the raven-haired kid looking practically hypnotized,at this moment he definitely wished it was something else much thicker than air stuck in his deliciously tight throat for sure,he sighed defeatedly,biting his bottom lip and speaking up almost on autopilot. </p><p>"Please..... <em>Grand Cocinero</em> Arnoldo,the greatest Chef the world has ever seen,I swear to you over my own life that I will <em>never</em> disappoint you ever again.Now please may I, a mere,insignificant,irresponsable,bad waiter be granted the unmatched opportunity to have a sweet taste of your heavenly nectar,sir?" Arnoldo chuckled dryly at his boy's frenzied response,his warm eyes twinkling,thick,large hand stiffly patting the hardworking kid's head in a condescending manner,Francis laughing awkwardly along,displaying his charming tooth gap,never sure of what to expect from his Grand Chef next.</p><p>"Mmm....Truth be told,I don't really believe you,Francis,but you know how to use your pretty mouth for actual words when you really want to so...yes you <em>may</em> taste me and please me.After all,if I am so kind to keep you around for this long,you ought to be of use for something..." Arnoldo scoffed,almost sounding bored although it was all for show,he needed to let his beloved teen waiter know that he,the Grand Chef Arnoldo still had the upper hand in this mess of a relationship.</p><p>Even if Francis might not love or idolize him anymore.</p><p>The older,stubborn man would be shocked to know the kind boy's unconditional feelings towards him never truly changed or even wavered through all these years.</p><p>Francis couldn't hide too well his deep chagrin upon not actually being believed by his mentor about doing better from now on yet he didn't have much time to dwell on his sorrows as his head was forcefully pushed towards the girthy,thick cream coated meaty object he begged so desperately for in the first place.</p><p>So the skilled teen procceded to lick all the way down from the man's huge,succulent,hairy balls to the pulsing,girthy base up to the red,mushroom shaped tip,immensely enjoying the mixture of salty and sweet on his eager tongue all the way through,Arnoldo hissing and moaning obscenely his approval through gritted teeth as his head fell back into the bread pillow without even realizing.</p><p>Francis is crazy,this is crazy,they haven't done something like this with desserts in so long....</p><p>The teen waiter wrapped his warm,wet,hungry lips around his mustached boss' round,enlarged tip,tonguing,teasingly scratching at the veiny, throbbing underside,drooling all over it the way he knew his short-tempered Chef liked it most,hand expertly working around the sticky,white cream coated,thick base and fat,swollen,hairy testicles,drawing guttural groans from the older,Italian man in return. </p><p>Francis' own throbbing,leaking,confined member remaining completely neglected for the time being since Arnoldo always comes first,in every sense of the word.</p><p>The aspiring magician's whole stiff body suddenly tensed as both of Arnoldo's thick,rough,calloused hands reached down and mercilessly pulled at each side of the teen's parted hair,Francis knew what was coming,still he had barely any time to breathe or hold on to anything properly before he felt his 50-year-old boss' large,girthy,veiny,whipped cream coated giant cock tore straight through his tight,constricting throat,instantly choking the overworked boy,his big nose inevitably getting tickled by the Italian brunet's thick,bushy,light brown,pubic hair on his way down.</p><p>Tears streamed freely down the young waiter's round,pale cheeks and drool spilled uncontrolably from his gaping mouth as his beloved mentor bit his own lower lip and set a brutal,savage,vicious pace facefucking his talented teen with gusto,moaning loudly,animalistic from the back of his throat, never truly caring about who might hear them as Francis poorly held on with shaky hands to the older man's thick,jiggly thighs while his throat was being throroughly assaulted and utterly destroyed for anyone else. </p><p>The loyal assistant practically unable to breathe with a 9-inches length and 7-inches girth rod ferally hammering into the young teen's tight,constricting throat until the Grand Chef himself came,emitting a loud groan and pulling even harder at his apprentice's curls as spurt after spurt of thick,creamy,spunky semen flooded straight into the curly-haired boy's stomach.</p><p>Resulting in Francis also cummimg not long after,albeit completely untouched in his pants,his own dick throbbing,pulsing and spasming,embarassingly creaming his boxer briefs as Arnoldo let go abruptly from the younger's hair,groaning lewdly and slumping back down on the mat after his own aftershocks.</p><p>Francis' own body following suit,glad to have a human sized,extra large pillow 'at his disposal' at the moment,despite his whole face,hair and uniform currently completely stained in ice cream,whipped cream and other types of cream now and feeling his throat getting beyond sore already,the loyal assistant couldn't help the dopey grin adorning his wet,abused lips as he laid his head comfortably between the massive swells of his prideful partner's broad,hairy chest.</p><p>Something told him....that the both of them would be just fine,even if it takes a while longer to get there. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loyal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a lot of new stuff here compared to the original, especially regarding Arnoldo and Francis' dreams that took away their sleep, I wanted to write my headcanons about them since forever.<br/>It's all really just some closure and self-fulfilling stuff just for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Baby, come take all my time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Go on, make me lose my mind</em>
</p><p>"Arnoldo.....how did you know the Rulos invited me to go Camping?" Francis found himself asking out of the blue,after a few minutes of somewhat awkward silence while the responsible waiter went back to tenderly massaging around the smooth,fat rolls on the older's sides and his middle,earning some more heavenly sounds from the sensitive man in the process.</p><p>Francis had cleaned himself and his prideful boss as best as he could and gotten fresh clothes for the both of them.</p><p>Now the only signs indicating that the spent brunet chef was still awake at all were his soft breathing and low approving grunts that made the young assistant's body flutter.</p><p>He doesn't remember ever having the chance to mention to Arnoldo that he was invited to go camping,it kept nagging on the raven-haired teen's mind until the question inevitably escaped the boy's thin lips.</p><p>"I overheard- it doesn't matter,Francis! You owe me nothing! I owe you nothing! You can go anywhere you want! We're through or did you already forget?!" Arnoldo said with obvious irritation to his raspy tone of voice,opening both eyes wide,well on his way to getting <em>sensitive</em>,all Francis could muster at the moment was an adorably confused expression on his incredibly charming features.</p><p>The older of the two moved around the mat with the clear intent of sitting up,yet the aspiring magician pushed him back down with a bit more force than necessary.</p><p>"But I don't want to be!" exclaimed the talented waiter in exasperation,taking his boss completely aback.</p><p>Francis sat back up,fully intending to take advantage of this sudden surge of courage.</p><p>... That he already saw himself regretting before he even started.</p><p>"Do you want to know what I remember???!!! <em>YOU</em> making assumptions of your own and decisions of your own,without ever asking how <em>I</em> feel-" Francis kept on shouting,stiff hands articulating on their own accord,stubborn tears forming at the corners of his bright,furious olive orbs.</p><p>He is definitely losing Arnoldo for good after all of this is over,isn't he?</p><p>His only safe haven he could always count on coming back to.</p><p>Francis is shattering it with his bare,calloused hands.</p><p>"I don't understand,Francis,my Mamma's cherry tomatoes,her cinnamon cookies,you gave it all to <em>them</em>-" Arnoldo interrupted his young assistant with great confusion of his own adorning his handsome,round face.</p><p>He looked adorable as well,still trying to sit up all by himself and failing miserably,Francis finally taking pity on the man he still loved so deeply despite it all and helped him up.</p><p>"That was a <em>mistake</em>,okay?! Your mom's cookies,the cherry tomatoes,all a mistake! I slept so poorly the other night,I genuinely believed that <em>that</em> plant could speak! And maybe....just <em>maybe</em> I really hoped from the deepest places of my heart that it really <em>did</em> and you want to know why,Arnoldo?!" the skilled teen continued his rant,fighting hard to keep his tears at bay and his sobs and hiccups from escaping.</p><p>Arnoldo silently shook his head No,a large,rough hand going instinctively to his waiter's shoulder,gripping it firmly,dark eyes soft and genuinely concerned for his talented pupil.</p><p>He knew his Francis had been very tired yesterday,he recalls even going as far as telling the boy to leave work early so he could sleep.</p><p>Yet the skilled apprentice did so much damage before that could even happen.</p><p>"Because I wanted someone to talk to! Someone that would listen to me! Every single day I wish that <em>that</em> person could be you,señor! Why can't it be you,Arnoldo?!" Francis couldn't help his sobs this time,all Arnoldo felt he was able to do was squeeze the distressed boy's thick arm harder,an agonizing lump forming on his throat.</p><p>He didn't have a clear answer,the Grand Chef thought he and Francis already <em>were</em> the type of friends and partners in every way who told absolutely everything to each other.</p><p>Yet that would be very hypocritical on his part since he still hides so many things about himself from Francis.</p><p>Many things the snarky,responsible teen is better off not knowing.</p><p>Being a wanted criminal in 5 European countries certainly could do the trick if the intent is to lose someone's seemingly undying loyalty to you.</p><p>"You're already <em>everything</em> to me,Arnoldo,why can't you be my best friend too so I won't let myself get tricked this foolishly again?.... " Francis sobbed harder and the stubborn chef immediately pulled his assistant into a tight hug,barely realizing he was doing so until he felt the younger's hiccups and sobs shaking both their bodies.</p><p>"And stop spying on me!!! That's a little creepy..."</p><p>Francis mumbled against the older man's soft double chin,holding on to Arnoldo like a lifeline,both broad arms secured firmly on the man's back,the Grand Chef's own hands,one draped over the boy's back,patting it somewhat harshly,the other clinging to his greasy,black curls,he looked slightly offended by the accusation yet ultimately setting for kissing the aspiring magician's hair and forehead in the process.</p><p>Arnoldo couldn't really see the large grin spreading across the waiter's thin lips,it all felt....uniquely íntimate,even more than what they did before.</p><p>Francis loved it,besides it felt great to have these feelings off his chest once and for all.</p><p><em>And</em> have Arnoldo actually act in a positive manner about it all.... </p><p>He's not hoping it will last but it would be nice if it did.</p><p>Also Arnoldo's body feels so soft,warm and squishy,he really wishes he could stay here forever.</p><p>"I'm......sorry,Francis,I promise I'm going to try to listen to you more,you know I've been trying,eh? I thought....it was all a huge waste of time by now,if you were already considering moving on..." Arnoldo trailed off,lifting the raven-haired teen's head by his soft chin so their moisted eyes could meet.</p><p>"I know,Arnoldo and it's not,I notice <em>everything</em>.... I notice everything you do and I'm proud of you for trying." Francis whispered somewhat hoarsely,displaying to his beloved mentor a weary,teary beautiful gap-toothed smile.</p><p>He reluctantly took one of his arms off the Grand Chef's large back to wipe some of his boss' tears away.</p><p>His own tears can wait.</p><p>"Grazie,Francis...." Arnoldo said,bowing his head and looking up through his thick eyelashes,suddenly feeling uncharacteristically shy.</p><p>He was never expecting for those words to come out of his apprentice's mouth.</p><p>Even less directed at him.</p><p>
  <em>I'm proud of you</em>
</p><p>"You know,Francis,I really could use a nap right now...." Arnoldo said,finally letting go of his waiter after clinging to him for dear life for some good minutes now.</p><p>"I know,señor." was all Francis said while helping the older man lay back down,Arnoldo pulling the boy along to lay with him,the curly-haired teen found no will on himself to fight back,simply draping Arnoldo's red,weighted blanket over the both of them.</p><p>They laid comfortably under the blanket,Francis closed his eyes,his head laying across Arnoldo's clothed ample chest while he rubbed small circles around the prideful chef's very enlarged belly,Arnoldo shutting his own eyes,humming contentedly.</p><p>One hand on the boy's waist,the other inevitably back to squeezing Francis' arms.</p><p>"Francis?"</p><p>"Sí,Arnoldo?"</p><p>"I was afraid you wouldn't respect me anymore after.....what you had to see today...." Arnoldo confessed,genuinely surprising the charming teen with his humble words,Francis tried his hardest to suppress a giggle,discreetly covering his mouth.</p><p>The Grand Chef Arnoldo was embarassed!!! That was insanely cute.</p><p>"I'm really sorry,sir,but that's ridiculous,it definitely takes a lot more than stuffing yourself in ice cream to lose me..." the talented apprentice reassured his boss,gently patting the man's giant belly while he spoke.</p><p>"Right..." Arnoldo mumbled to himself,looking away,still not feeling too confident,his chubby face inevitably heating up and darkening to a lovely shade of pink.</p><p>"Besides you look as handsome and stunning as always,Arnoldo.Or even more,if I'm honest." Francis went on,kissing the older's round cheek as he spoke,intent on accomplishing his most important job of all.</p><p>Making sure Arnoldo is happy.</p><p>"You mean it?" the brunet chef asked with slight hesitation,daring to glance back at his ever loyal assistant,who smiled brightly and gap-toothed back at the other man,still grinning warmly against his boss' face.</p><p>"I do,more than anything,señor." Francis said confidently,nuzzling his face against the experienced chef's double chin,Arnoldo smirked,hands massaging the boy's thick arm roughly,the aspiring magician's triumphant grin growing even wider.</p><p>It felt good to be at home.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>So go ahead and drive me insane</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, run your mouth</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I still wouldn't change all this</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lovin' you, hatin' you, wantin' you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You.....</em>
</p><p>"Arnoldo,do you want to know what I dreamt about?" Francis spoke up out of the blue as the mustached,Italian Chef entered the kitchen while the aspiring magician finished washing dishes.</p><p>"Not really,Francis but I get the feeling you're gonna tell me anyway....." Arnoldo came up behind his waiter,making the young apprentice almost jump on the spot as the other man snaked his thick arms around the curly-haired boy's soft body,mouthing and kissing him on the neck as he whispered the words.</p><p>"Well,it doesn't justify in any way the terrible things I did yesterday but I figured... I should tell the dream that made me sleep so poorly thus....being so distracted and stupid enough to-" Francis rambled nervously,feeling himself squirming away slightly from the older's invasive touch even if he didn't really wish to.</p><p>Francis wanted to have a serious conversation for once,no distractions.</p><p>He's kidding himself though if he thinks having Arnoldo around almost at all times of the day isn't a massive distraction of it's own.</p><p>"I get it,Francis! Just spill already...." Arnoldo huffed impatiently,abruptly letting go of his loyal assistant altogether to fetch something on the other side of his kitchen,the younger of the two couldn't help but feel his overworked body physically relax at that.</p><p>The overweight,stubborn Chef was deeply intrigued and curious as ever to know what the dream was about but he figured.....he couldn't look too eager either.</p><p>"Well,I.... I dreamt that a plant.... that looked just like Cherry,spoke to me and....and it had your voice,señor and...." Francis started awkwardly,not even sure if his beloved Boss was even bothering to listen as he very forcibly dried more plates up until a loud laugh echoed throughout the entire kitchen,making the sweet,raven-haired waiter hunch in on himself even further.</p><p>"B-But It wasn't just that,Arnoldo,it not only had <em>your</em> voice,but it also ordered me around to do all those sort of things for you- for <em>it</em>,or else it would shrivel and die but then,I got too exhausted to do everything it wanted me too,so you-.... <em>It</em> died and I felt the pain of losing it so deep in my heart,as if it was real and I just... I just couldn't sleep anymore..." Francis breathed in shakily after finally finishing his pained confession,a lump forming in his throat while tears welled up at the corners of his bright,olive eyes as his grief-stricken words were initially met with complete,utter silence.</p><p>Right until suddenly Francis felt his large nose being forcefully buried into the soft,warm,welcoming surface of his brunet boss' uniform-covered,burly chest,a big,rough hand patting the younger's back,other hand squeezing the boy's arm in reassurance.Francis <em>could</em> get used to all this affection,now his soft,stiff body relaxed even more.</p><p>But this time,for having his Arnoldo closer instead.</p><p>"Oh, Francis,c'mere....you are just as <em>sensitive</em> as I am,aren't you...." the aspiring magician's entire body shook with his sobs,allowing himself to cry in front of his Boss yet again as Arnoldo kissed his charming assistant's hair and roughly rubbed his back until the boy calmed down some.</p><p>They spent minutes on end just like this,in each other's arms, comforting each other,wiping their sorrowful tears away,kissing passionately and feeling each other's warm bodies until Arnoldo chose to speak again.</p><p>"You know,Francis,I told you I had this dream that shook me to my core but I never told you what it was,right?" Arnoldo himself decided to confess,finally putting some considerable distance between the two of them or they would never get any work done.</p><p>"Sí,señor,I mean,no señor...." Francis nodded rather stiffly and unsure,shooting a quick,trusting glance at the Italian Chef as he started drying the dishes while his mustached mentor distractedly cut celery,the older brunet's mind was clearly somewhere else though.</p><p>But that wasn't exactly uncommon.</p><p>"Bono....remember when those Russians came back,now with their teleporting device thing that made you disappear from my kitchen into their Submarine?" Arnoldo spoke apparently nonchalantly yet both males knew that had been a very touchy subject,Francis had to reassure his partner in every way several times since then that that incident was never going to happen ever again.</p><p>Even if the charming, aspiring magician himself couldn't be sure if that was true or not,Arnoldo had just looked so lost and distressed,lying was just always a easier way out.</p><p>No matter how much Francis didn't actually like to do it. </p><p>"Yes,that was....quite an experience,sir...." Francis bit his bottom lip anxiously,looking down at the remaining dishes from breakfast,he could feel the tension getting heavier around the small car as the Grand Chef cut the vegetables with some unusual,uneasy agitation to his firm grasp.</p><p>Arnoldo was never one to hide his feelings well,the short-tempered,brunet man always wears them on his sleeve,him liking that or not. </p><p>"Well,after that day,I dreamt several times that you never came back or that you were teleported into the ocean,drowned and when the Captain and Harmony managed to get you back into the monorail,it was already too late and you-" the short,experienced man choked out the words, abandoning the vegetables altogether and trying to look away,the handsome,overweight man outright loathed to admit how much this truly affected him,he wasn't supposed to look this weak and vulnerable in front of his Francis,yet that had already happened way too many times in just one week and the fault was on neither of them.</p><p>"Arnoldo-" Francis found himself immediately running to his prideful mentor's aid,both hands already cautiously massaging around the older man's thick arms sideways as Arnoldo started involuntarily sobbing while staring vacantly ahead at the passing trees by the large window.</p><p>"For several nights I dreamt that you died in my arms,Francis...." Arnoldo's whole body was shaking almost violently as he suddenly turned to finally face his beautiful pupil and the curly-haired teen held on to his distressed boss' trembling arms even tighter,he couldn't even start to fathom how his usually hot-tempered mentor must have felt then and must be feeling now.</p><p>It wasn't the first time Francis was dangerously close to facing death and the massive toll it inflicted on both of them during all these years was evident.</p><p>"Arnoldo,that won't happen,it will never happen,I promise you, I'm right here,I'm not going anywhere,sir,I swear...." Francis locked eyes with his stubborn boss,they were watery again yet genuinely loving and sincere as the raven-haired boy dared to lift one hand to tenderly touch one of the older man's rosy,round cheeks.</p><p>"You.... <em>promise</em>?"A warm smile spreading across the Italian Chef's lips as he placed one of his big hands over the boy's smaller,slender one,dark eyes twinkling with pure hope and conviction.</p><p>He wanted to <em>believe</em> his Francis so badly.</p><p>"Absolutely,señor." the young apprentice nodded his head in his usual way,trying to muster all the confidence possible in the world but he just still couldn't predict the future.</p><p><em>Their</em> future.</p><p>"You can't make that promise,Francis...." Arnoldo declared with a humorless laugh, shaking his head and discreetly trying to squirm away from his beloved waiter's grasp,Francis only found it incredibly endearing.</p><p>"Already did,Arnoldo, I'm right here and I'm yours,I'm not allowed to drown in the ocean,die and leave you,remember?" Francis replied as if it was a scientific fact and the other man's doubtiful grin felt far more honest this time as he embraced his waiter full force once again.whispering appreciatively against the younger's ear.</p><p>"Oh,Mi Francis.....you really don't know how much you mean to me."</p><p>"I think..... I might." was all the talented,aspiring magician managed to reply through his hazy thoughts.</p><hr/><p>"Francis." said the Grand Chef,looking up at the ceiling,as the loyal assistant gently grazed his gapped front teeth against the deliciously doughy surface of his prideful Chef's double chin.</p><p>"What is it,Arnoldo?" replied Francis eagerly,promptly stopping his ministrations and looking up at his mentor with expectant doe eyes.</p><p>Ready to do whatever the older man needed him to.</p><p>"Thank you for staying,Francis."</p><p>"I'll stay as long as you need me to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This should have been out weeks ago but nasty covid finally caught on to me and it was.... not great.</p><p>Anyway,the official premiere of the Ristorantino is finally here,over an year waiting and I don't....I don't even know what to say, these characters.....really mean a lot to me,I hope Disney treats them well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>